Users of luminaires often are obliged to obtain luminaires specifically designed to provide a ‘flood’ of light over a broad area. Users would benefit from the availability to adapt a single luminaire for adjustable degrees of flood applications.
Various means have been employed to provide variable light patterns from a single luminaire. Typically, light pattern adjustment has been provided by movement of the lamp with respect to a fixed reflector such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,290,373, 5,249,109, and 4,729,077.